wawancara artis artis Kuroshitsuji
by Nao-shi Arisu Caelum
Summary: Wawancara geje Ciel dan kawan-kawan dan tidak di sangka Sebastian itu Iblis Sunda? buat yang ga ngerti bahasa sunda mending jangan baca dari pada ga ngerti ya..tapi kalo mau tetep baca juga ga papa hehe. please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Hai!!! Ini fanfic yang ke dua nih,hehe saya sempet bingung, kira-kira fanfic pertama di lanjutin kagak ya?

Yah sudah lah kali ini saya bikin fanfic geje haha !! Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi setelah membaca fanfic Author yang sudah lebih dahulu membuat fanfic dari pada saya,jadi gini deh.

Berhubung ini adalah wawancara dengan para character Kuroshitsuji maka sayalah yang menjadi tukang wawancaranya.

Ya sudah atuh silahkan di baca, hatur nuhun

Disclaimer: Toboso Yana

Hari pertama wawancara

Eunha: Selamat siang para pemirsa, sekarang saya berada di kediaman Ciel Phantomhive,kali ini saya akan mewawancarai sang pemilik Rumah dan para babu-babu eh.. maaf maksud saya para pelayan-pelayannya terutama sang Black Butler yaitu mas Sebastian Michaelis. Ah!! Ada Ciel Phantomhive!

Ciel: A.. ada apa ini? Kalian siapa? ( sambil ngancungin pistol)

Eunha: Begini tuan… kami dari majalah Saung Bandung ingin mewawancarai anda,kiranya anda bersedia!

Ciel: Oh Saung Bandung, saya juga suka baca kok. Ya kalian mau Tanya apa? Cepat saya sedang sibuk!

Eunha: Begini, anda itu adalah pemilik perusahaan permen dan mainan, tapi sebenaranya apa anda juga menyukai permen produk lain?

Ciel: Ah yah, saya akhir-akhir ini suka sekali dengan permen produk Indonesia sih, apalagi Permen jahe.

Eunha: Permen Jahe?

Ciel: Yah, itu loh yang suka di bungkus pake plastik doang, enak lho

Eunha: Oh.. lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa anda tidak bertambah tinggi?

Ciel: Itu.. katanya sih.. karena saya belum di sunat.

Eunha: Belum di sunat toh.. Eh! Apa hubunganya?

Ciel : Saya juga tidak tahu, kata Tanaka sih begitu.

Eunha: Yap pertanyaan berikutnya, kenapa anda mempekerjakan Sebastian menjadi Butler anda?

Ciel : Itu sih karena dia itu..

Eunha: ( motong pembicaraan) Karena dia ganteng and multi talented kan??

Ciel : Bukan, dia itu dulunya miskin banget! Aku jadi kasihan.

Eunha : Memangnya apa pekerjaan dia sebenernya?

Ciel : Dulunya dia tukang angkut sampah, yah saya kasihan liatnya.

Eunha: Oh begitu. Ah terima kasih banyak bocchan atas wawancaranya. Ya permirsa sekarang kita akan mencari Sebastian Michaelis!

Tiba tiba datanglah Sebastian yang sedang membawa Afternoon tea untuk dia berkan pada sang bocchan

Sebastian: Ah! Bocchan, sedang apa di sini?

Ciel : Aku habis di wawancara nih,sekarang giliran kamu.

Eunha: Selamat siang Sebastian! Kami dari majalah..

Sebastian: Saung Bandung kan?

Eunha: Yah Betul! Kok kamu bisa tau?

Sebastian: Saya dulu sempat belajar meramal sih.

Eunha : Waah! Hebat! Belajar dari siapa?

Sebastian : Saya belajar dari mama lauren (yang suka ngeramal itu loh) Saya juga suka ikut pake via sms. Kaya begini nih ketik REG Spasi Ramal kirim ke 9090.

Eunha: Uah!! Anda hebat!!(apa hebatnya?)oh ya saya mau Tanya. Sebastian itu asalnya dari mana?

Sebastian: Oh saya sebenarnya asli Orang sunda,eh maksud saya iblis Sunda.. Asli neng dari kampung Cililin.

Eunha: Wah saya juga! Kalo begitu bisa bahasa sunda dong?

Sebastian: Tentu saja,apa jadinya kalo seorang Butler di keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa bahasa sunda. Susah kan?

Eunha: susah apa?

Sebastian : Susah beli ikan asin di pasar, Bochan sangat suka ikan asin.

Eunha : lalu kau sendiri, sukanya makan apa?

Sebastian: Saya akhir-akhir ini sudah bosan makan roh, jadi saya sekarang makan makanan yang agak mewah sedikit.

Eunha: Makanan apa Mas?

Sebastian: Saya suka Lotek, Gado-gado juga suka. Mewah kan?

Eunha: Mewah sekali Sebastian. T^T

Sebastian : Kadang-kadang saya juga makan sambel Terasi.

Eunha: Wah! Saya suka itu! Kau bisa membuat makanan sunda?

Sebastian : Tentu saja, apa jadinya bila seorang butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa membuat makanan sunda, nanti tuan saya mati kelaparan.

Eunha: wah hebuat! Anda benar-benar multi talented!

Sebastian: Terima kasih, kalau anda mau, saya juga bisa mengirimnya lewat delivery servis. Ke 0856XXXXXX

Eunha: Wah boleh mas!! Saya pesen masakan sundanya buat 1000 orang deh.

Sebastian: Boleh, ngomong-ngomong untuk acara apa?

Eunha: pernikahan kucing saya.

Sebastian: Waah! Kalau begitu tamu-tamu yang dating juga kucing semua?

Eunha: sepertinya..

Sebastian : kalau begitu apa anda keberatan bila saya ikut memeriahkan acara?

Eunha: ah tidak masalah kok mas, saya malah makin seneng..

TO BE CONTINUED

Haha map euy critanya geje.. saya sengaja bikin sebastian ma ciel nya suka makanan sunda, karena saya orang bandung haha!!

Yah mohon RnR Yah hihihi!!! Arigatou!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaataaa!!!!!!

Heuheuheu

Sebastian teh orang sunda euy,, eh iblis sunda hahaha.. gimana kelanjutannya yah..

Yah sutralah silahkan di baca..

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih ama yang udah nge review FF sayah hehe

Benar-benar terharu saya.. makasih banyak yah heuheu Hontouni Arigato Gozaimasu!!!

Yah udah sok atuh di baca..

**Wawancara hari ke-2**

Eunha: Selamat siang para permirsah.. Kembali lagi dengan Saya Eunha di acara Saung bandung! Kali ini saya akan melakukan wawancara ke 2 bersama para idola kita yaitu Artis-artis Kuroshitsuji yang guanteng-guanteng semua secara live!! Berhubung di rumah saya sedang ada acara pernikahan kucing saya, maka para idola kita tersebut saya undang untuk datng ke rumah saya!

Produser(PD): Eunha-san..sepertinya ada gempa!

Eunha: ah! Ada apa ini ?!

Saat itu pula semua kucing-kucing di tempat kejadian berteriak-teriak

Semakin lama gempa itu semakin terasa dan asap menutupi penglihatan mereka semua,dan ketika asap-asap itu mulai memudar munculah seorang pria. Dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian: Assalamualaikum!

Eunha : Waalaikumsalam! Ternyata mas Sebastian yah yang bikin gempa?

Sebastian: Ah maaf saya terbawa emosi, soalnya saya tidak sabar pengen ketemu mahluk yang punya acara.

eunha: Kucing saya maksudnya?

Sebastian: Tentu saja hehe ( Senyum mesum)

Eunha: Lalu Bocchan kemana? Pelayan-pelayan juga mana? Saya harus mewawancarai mereka juga nih.

Sebastian: Oh sebentar lagi mereka datang kok..saya kesini duluan mau ikut siap-siapin.

Eunha: Oh makasih ya mas, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai sajah wawancaranya.

Sebastian: OK deh!

Eunha: Permirsah!! Kali ini idola kita yang sudak kita tunggu-tunggu sudah datang!! Sebastian-san apa kabar?

Sebastian: Tubuh yang luwes..

Eunha: Sebastian-san?

Sebastian: Rambut hitam yang indah.

Eunha: Mas Sebastian?

Sebastian : Tangannya lembut..

Eunha: Sebastian!!! Tolong lepaskan Kucing itu sebentar!!

Sebastian: Ah maaf soalnya dia cantik sekali sih.

Eunha: Ehem-ehem, yap kita lanjutkan, Sebastian-san saya ingin bertanya nih, apa ada wanita yang ada anda sukai?

Sebastian: ada.

Eunha: Wah! Siapa? Apa dia seorang mistress yang terhormat?

Sebastian: Saya mah ga boleh neng sama yang tingkat sosialnya tinggi.

Eunha: Siapa atuh?

Sebastian: dia itu temen saya waktu SD.

Eunha: ya siapa mas?

Sebastian : namanya Iteung, sekarang dia di panggil nyi iteung.

Eunha: ya ampun , itu dah jaman kapan coba? Kan Nyi iteung teh nikah sama kabayan.

Sebastian: Benar! Dasar kabayan gelo! Berani-beraninya dia merebut pacar saya!

Eunha: emang sempet pacaran gitu?

Sebastian : Sempet kok! Saya malah udah sempet ngelamar dia tapi gara-gara si Kabayan Belegug eta tah! Saya ga jadi nikah deh sampai sekarang.

Eunha: Kok bisa sih? Kan anda seorang yang tampan?

Sebastian: Teuing tah!! Pake santet meureun!

Eunha: oh yah sudahlah atuh.. sabar-sabar. Masih ada kok cewek-cewek yang lebih bagus dari Nyi iteung mah, pan ada saya hehe *di timpuk sama sebaschan lovers*

Sebastian: Benar juga, saya jadi mengatakan hal-hal kasar tadi, mohon maaf.

Eunha: nah by the way.. Saya kan sempat meminta tolong kepada anda untuk membuatkan makan. Nah anda kali ini membuat berapa macam dan apa saja?

Sebastian: Saya membuat makanan Sunda, di sini ada 30 macam makanan sunda, separuhnya karangan eh maksud saya resep sendiri. Ada Karedok leunca, Lotek, ikan asin, semur jengkol, nasi timbel, nasi goreng terasi, Sayur asem, lalap,ulukutek, nasi tutug oncom, Gepuk, dan lain sebagainya. Untuk minumannya sudah saya sediakan Bandrek, es cendol Elizabeth, kolang kaling,dan lain sebagainya.

Eunha: Ah cukup Sebastian-san, saya jadi ngiler nih.

Akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang datang, yaitu Ciel Phantomhive dan kawan-kawannya, mereka bukan menaiki kereta kuda melainkan naik delman.

Eunha: AH Bocchan! Kok pake delman sih?

Ciel: Soalnya saya tadi ke rumah kerabat saya,mau silahturahmi dulu, kebetulan ada di daerah sini jadi pake delma ajah deh.

Sebastian: kalau begitu Eunha-san, saya mau siap-siap anda mewawancarai yang lainnya.

Eunha: Ok!! Ya para permirsah sekarang saya sudah bersama dengan sang bocah dingin tapi cute yaitu Tuan Ciel Phantomhive!!

Ciel: Wilujeung siang sadayana.

Eunha: Bocchan terima kasih atas kedatangan anda di acara kucing saya.

Ciel: Ya sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong si Sebastian teh udah bikin masakan kan?

Eunha: Sepertinya sih sudah, semuanya makanan sunda.

Ciel: Hebat kan Butler gw!

Eunha: hebat kok..

Tiba tiba datang seorang anak menghampiri Ciel dan reporter tersebut. Seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun yang manis.

Elizabeth: Ciel!! ( memeluk Ciel)

Ciel pingsan karena Lizzie memeluk Ciel terlalu kencang.

Eunha: Waa!! Tolong!! Ada yang pingsan!!! Ambulan!! Panggil ambulan!!

Elizabeth: Ciel!! Ciel bangun!!

Kucing-kucing pun ikut teriak teriak kebingungan dan pesta semakin meriah.

To be Continued

Yah maaf saya bikinnya dikit-dikit karena saya mau lanjutin fanfic yang laen dulu.. oh ya buat yang tidak mengerti bahasa sunda. Saya minta maaf tapi memang saya bisanya Cuma begini huhuhu

Yah pokok e RnR ajah ya!! Karena saya masih amatir hehe.

Hatur Nuhun


End file.
